Daring Do and the Adventure with an Old Friend
by blackcrescent2
Summary: Daring Do finds something but needs a old friend to help her.


**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

 **Daring Do and the Adventure with an Old Friend**

In the Zebrashara lay a little village filled with zebras, and far away from the village, through a forest, lay a yellow temple covered in green vines. Outside it was a dark yellow Pegasus mare with a mane and tail in several shades of gray. She was wearing a hat and vest, and her cutie mark was a compass rose. She flew into the temple. Inside was a huge library filled with stairways, books and scrolls that reached the ceiling. She flew around, and after 20 minutes, she found a white wolf in a black tuxedo and a purple top hat who stood on his hind legs. He was placing a grey book in an empty slot near the other books.

"Hello, Voodoo Fang. Long time, no see," she said in a friendly tone. He looked at her with a smile.

"Hello, A.K. Yearling, or should I say Daring Do. What brings you here, my friend?" Voodoo Fang asked curiously.

"Well, I was in a cave and found some ancient writing. I could translate it, but every time I wrote something down and looked up, the wording changed. Would you mind coming with me?" Daring Do asked curiously.

"Sure. It'll be good to be out of the temple for a while," Voodoo Fang said happily.

"Professor, come out, or I'll have my men burn this place to the ground!" a male voice suddenly yelled in a demanding tone of voice from somewhere inside the temple.

"Sounds like bad company. Want my help to kick their sorry flanks?" Daring asked curiously.

"No. This is my business to deal with. Would you mind getting my bag? It's on the third floor," Voodoo Fang asked calmly and curiously.

"Sure," Daring Do said uneasily. Voodoo Fang walked down the stairs, and 20 minutes later, he found himself standing in front of 10 armed ponies. All of them were Earth ponies with different colors and cutie marks. A unicorn stallion with a black vest and tie stood with them. His cutie depicted three golden skulls.

"Hello, Mr. Golden Skull. I see that you've come back. Are you here for something different?" Voodoo Fang asked curiously.

"After last time, I thought I'd hire my friends here to help me to find where the Queen Curse Ray places are on this scroll, so here's the deal—you translate, or I can have my friends force you down. If you want to live, you translate," Mr. Golden Skull said in a cockily.

"Last time, I told you that I was not going to help you. Some things are better left alone," Voodoo Fang responded calmly.

"Then, force it is. Get him, boys," Golden Skull ordered in a demanding tone. The Earth ponies charged at the wolf with their swords. When one got close, he swung his blade. Voodoo Fang grabbed his hoof and threw him at the others. He knocked two of them down, and he quickly picked up the sword that laid on the ground and block the other oncoming attacks, countering by hitting them with his other empty paw and legs, knocking them out. One by one, they fell.

"Shadow Snare," Voodoo Fang said angrily. His paws were covered in a green aura. Golden Skull's shadow wrapped around him and covered his horn.

"What the buck is going on?" Golden Skull said, confused.

"That would be magic. I might study and learn about old stuff, but I also use what I've learned. Now, listen here. I could just use my magic instead of fighting, so know this—you can bring an army, but I will still not translate that scroll. I'm going let you go and levitate your friends out right behind you," Voodoo Fang explained calmly "Levitation," he said. His paws glowed green again, and all the unconscious ponies floated into the air. With a wave of his paw, Golden Skull was released.

"Every pony has a price, and I will find yours, Professor," Golden Skull said angrily. He stormed out, his henchmen floating behind him. Voodoo Fang turned around and saw his friend holding his bag.

"Good. You found it. Now, we can set off," Voodoo Fang said happily as he took the bag from Daring Do.

"I almost forgot that an old mutt like you can be scary sometimes," Daring Do said jokingly.

"I might be old, but I still have tricks up my sleeves," Voodoo Fang said happily. He and Daring Do left the temple. His paws glowed green, and the entrance closed, blocked by a stone slab. Once done, they went on their adventure, and within five days, they arrived at the cave. They went in with a torch, and at the end of the cave was a wall with ancient writing on it. Voodoo Fang quickly read the text, and afterwards, he closed his eyes.

"Why did you close your eyes? The words are going to change again. Do you not believe me?" Daring Do asked curiously, sounding slightly hurt. He opened his eyes again to see that the text did, indeed, change.

"I do believe you. I just had to see for myself. The text might have changed, but it still reads the same. When you close your eyes, things in the world change, so you can't always trust what you see. Try closing your eyes and trust what might be in front you," Voodoo Fang said calmly.

"Don't trust what you see with open eyes, but trust what you can't see?" Daring Do talked to herself curiously. After thinking for a while, she finally got an idea. She closed her eyes and walked forwards. Voodoo Fang waked with her as she went through the stone, almost as though it was not there. "All right. Now, we can continue the adventure," she said excitedly. They went deeper in the cavern, and they soon discovered three separate passages. Above them were symbols. The left was a pair of wings covered in fire, the center symbol was swirl with stars, and the right one was mountain. Voodoo Fang looked at them with interest. "So, what you think? Should we go with the old saying 'Right is the right choice?" she said jokingly.

"Sure. Just give me a minute to gather enough magic in the air to form wings," Voodoo Fang said calmly. His paws glowed green, and three minutes later, on his back were light purple butterfly wings with yellow, orange, and black spots on them. Daring Do couldn't help but laugh. "Laugh all you want. We still have a deal where I'm not mentioned in your books, so let's get going," Voodoo Fang said, annoyed. She turned around and entered the cavern, but she failed because there was no ground. She opened her wings and started to fly. "Looks like some things have still stayed the same after all these years. It's no wonder you always end up getting trapped," he said, laughing.

"Maybe, but it works out the end when I beat the bad guy to the treasure," Daring Do said, annoyed. They flew for three minutes until they entered a cavern filled with lava. From the ceiling streamed waterfalls of lava.

"This is understandable. I'm a dragonfly flying around with dragons. I only have about 60 seconds before these wings disappear," Voodoo Fang said worriedly. He flew quickly, avoiding the falling lava, and in front of him was Daring Do, because Pegasus wings were made for flying. She was getting closer. Some of the lava erupted, but she couldn't stop as she had no time to slow down. "Be protected even from the heat of the sun," Voodoo Fang said quickly and hopefully. His paws glowed green and Daring Do's body was cover in green magic. She flew right through the lava without a burn and made it to the other side of the cavern. As the eruption ceased, she turned around to see Voodoo Fang's wings disappear, and he fell.

"Voodoo Fang!" Daring Do said, panicking. She quickly flew towards the falling wolf, grabbing him just in time. She flew with great difficulty due to the extra weight and slowly went back to the cavern. "Are you okay?" she asked curiously, exhausted from the exertion.

"I'm okay. Thanks to you, I'm alive," Voodoo Fang said gratefully. They continued their adventure and made it to a room with three green circular crystals with white swirls on them, and on the ground were many pony skeletons. "It looks like we're not the first ones to get here," Voodoo Fang said worriedly. He looked around and found a journal near a unicorn skeleton.

"Does it have any information about what where dealing with?" Daring Do asked curiously.

 _I hope that, once I gain the power of Star Swirl's crystal, I will have the power to be able to travel to Black Crescent's castle and get the old slab that holds the power that everypony is scared about. With those two powers together, I'll be unstoppable and rule over Equestria._

"Well, from what I just read, this is Star Swirl's crystal which will help Earth ponies and Pegasi to use magic like a unicorn. A unicorn would get 10 times the power," Voodoo Fang said in monotone.

"So, then, if somepony picks the wrong crystal, they die, so I've just got to pick the right one," Daring Do said, determined.

"There is an exit over there, Daring. Don't you think that this is one time where we just leave it alone?" Voodoo Fang asked curiously. A tunnel filled with sunlight was on the left side of the room.

"You may be right, but if others try this like these ponies did, then they'll die, so I'm going do the right thing and take the chance. We should put the item in a safe space where nopony—good or bad—can get it," Daring Do said, determined. She looked at each stone closely and found that there were some differences. The left one's swirl ended with a dot. The one in the center ended in a star, and right one ended with a point. She picked up the center one and she closed her eyes, hoping that, once it was removed from the podium, nothing bad would happen to her. She opened her eyes and saw the other crystals turn into shards.

"Well, you're not dead. That's good news. Now, would you mind putting that away before something happens," Voodoo Fang said worriedly.

"Oh, relax, you old dog," Daring Do said calmly. She waved her hoof and a gray and yellow beam blasted from her hoof. Voodoo moved out the way of it and then looked at the mare angrily. She placed the crystal into her bag, and the two of them left the cave. Five days later, they had returned to the train station. A crystal train arrived.

"All aboard the train to the Crystal Empire!" the conductor yelled.

"My train is here," Voodoo Fang said calmly.

"Wait. You're not heading home?" Daring Do asked curiously.

"This adventure got me thinking that I should get out more and see the places I read about, so it's time to have a little fun. You try to take care of yourself and not die," Voodoo Fang said seriously.

"Then, you do the same and take care yourself," Daring Do said. They went on their separate ways. When Voodoo Fang arrived at the Crystal Empire, he went north where he could see the snow-covered ground.

" _Even though my fur will help me, my best chance is to take some my heating potion, and as uncomfortable as it is to be on four paws, it will help me to go faster,"_ Voodoo Fang thought to himself worriedly. He pulled a red phial with purple liquid in it from his bag, popped the lid open, and drank some. He then placed the lid back on the vial and placed it back in the bag. He got on four paws and ran across the snow-covered ground, and in a day or two, he arrived at an old castle in ruins that was covered vines and webs. He went in and looked around the ruined castle, and after two hours, he found a blade in a stone with some words on it.

 _Whoever pulls this sword from the stone will gain power, but will also gain a heavy burden._ Voodoo Fang was unsure about what he had just read, and had more questions than answers, but he knew that, since no pony could get there because they'd die in the cold, this was one of the items that was best left alone. He walked down and, to his surprise, saw that there were 8 ponies—a black Alicorn with bat wings and a cutie mark in the shape of a black crescent moon on a white book, a purple Alicorn whose cutie mark was a star, a pink Earth pony and an orange Earth pony whose cutie marks were three balloons and three red apples, two Pegasi, one blue with a cutie mark in the shape of a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt, and the other yellow with a cutie mark in the shape of three pink butterflies. There was also a Changeling who was 6 feet tall, and a white unicorn whose cutie mark depicted three diamonds. He saw a scroll that was being levitated by a black aura.

 **Check out the new Guardians story to find out what happens next. Also, comment or PM me if you would like a story on how Voodoo Fang and Daring Do first met.**


End file.
